


Dni naszego życia

by gizmolog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Character Death(s), Mentioned Suicide(s), Sickness, dying
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Kapitan Ameryka jeszcze nie jest ostatnim ze starej ekipy Avengerów, został jeszcze Tony, ale Steve wie, że ten stan rzeczy nie potrwa już długo. Odwiedzając umierającego przyjaciela w szpitalu, wspomina, jak odchodzili pozostali.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik powstał na potrzeby akcji _Rosyjska ruletka_ na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.

Miarowe piszczenie aparatury mierzącej tętno - Steve nie znał jej nazwy, Tony pewnie mógłby mu ją podać przez sen, ale w tej chwili naprawdę miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, obaj mieli - działał dość usypiająco. Steve poruszył się na twardym szpitalnym krześle, żeby nie zasnąć. W pokoju oczywiście znajdował się wygodny fotel, ten konkretny pacjent zasługiwał na wszelkie wygody w swoim mniemaniu, z którym Steve kiedyś by się nie zgodził, ale teraz miał zdecydowanie podobne, wolał jednak to plastikowe krzesełko, które przyniósł sobie ze szpitalnego korytarza. W fotelu zasnąłby na pewno, bo nie spał już od dobrych kilku dni i nocy (nie był pewny od ilu, stracił rachubę, poza tym to naprawdę nie było teraz najważniejsze), a nie chciał, _nie mógł_ sobie na to pozwolić. Gdyby zasnął, istniała możliwość, że przegapiłby moment pożegnania. Znając jego szczęście, ta możliwość graniczyła praktycznie z pewnością.

Jakimś drobnym fragmentem świadomości wiedział, że jego myśli są chaotyczne, że nad nimi nie panuje, ale nie obchodziło go to. Gdyby był kimś innym, uznałby zapewne, że ma do tego prawo, że po tylu dniach i nocach bez odpoczynku praktycznie nie może być inaczej, bo wciąż jest przecież tylko człowiekiem, bez względu na to, co twierdzili niektórzy. Wolał zresztą, kiedy jego myśli krążyły tak bez ładu i składu; gdyby myślał jasno, prawie na pewno myślałby tylko o jednym: o stracie. O śmierci. O tym, że znowu zostanie sam, w pewien nieokreślony sposób, bo przecież nie dosłownie.

Nagle ocknął się z zamyślenia i był niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny temu, co rozproszyło jego myśli, które właśnie zaczęły zdążać w bardzo niepożądanym przez niego kierunku. Poczuł jeszcze większą wdzięczność, kiedy zorientował się, co to było. Skierował wzrok na dół i spojrzał prosto w półotwarte oczy Tony'ego.

\- Steve - powtórzył Tony.

Steve uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Miał ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i pogłaskać Tony'ego po włosach, ale doskonale wiedział, że Tony nie przepada za dotykiem, szczególnie kiedy leży w szpitalnym łóżku i wszystko go boli. Tony nie cierpiał litości, a miał problem, żeby odróżnić ją od współczucia i zwykłej ludzkiej czułości, dlatego nie znosił tego rodzaju gestów nawet ze strony najbliższych mu osób. Steve doskonale o tym wiedział, stłumił więc chęć dotknięcia Tony'ego i upewnienia się, że to naprawdę on, że wciąż jeszcze żyje, oddycha i mówi, i pochylił się tylko lekko do przodu, żeby znaleźć się odrobinę bliżej człowieka, którego potrzebował najbardziej na świecie, a którego niebawem miał stracić.

\- Hej, Tony - przywitał się z lekkim uśmiechem.

Tony odpowiedział tym samym i choć jego uśmiech był bardzo blady, to Steve miał wrażenie, że ich miny stanowią prawie doskonałe lustrzane odbicie. Żaden z nich nie miał zbyt wielu powodów do radości.

Tony nieznacznie, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę, żeby zerknąć na obecnie pusty fotel, przez oparcie którego przewieszony był cienki, ale ciepły koc. Zmarszczył brwi, jakby myślenie przychodziło mu z trudem - Steve miał nadzieję, że to tylko skutek środków przeciwbólowych, powód, dla którego Tony praktycznie przez cały okres znajomości ze Steve'em unikał ich jak hiszpanki - a potem znów spojrzał na Steve'a i zapytał:

\- Gdzie jest Pepper?

Steve poczuł ulgę: pytanie Tony'ego było racjonalne, a jego głos prawie przytomny, choć nadal niegłośny; Steve był prawie pewny, że mówienie przychodziło Tony'emu z trudem, co było szczególnie przykre, biorąc pod uwagę, że zwykle Tony miał problem z niemówieniem.

\- Powiedziałem jej, żeby poszła coś zjeść - wyjaśnił przepraszającym tonem.

Osobiście wolałby, żeby Pepper poszła nie tylko coś zjeść, ale też wziąć prysznic, przebrać się i wyspać we własnym łóżku zamiast zdrzemnąć w szpitalnym fotelu, z drugiej strony jednak okresy przytomności Tony'ego były tak rzadkie i krótkotrwałe, że miał wyrzuty sumienia, że pozbawił ich obu wspólnego towarzystwa w tym konkretnym momencie.

Tony jednak sprawiał wrażenie wdzięcznego, co potwierdziły jego następne słowa:

\- Dziękuję, że o nią dbasz. Będzie kogoś potrzebowała, kiedy umrę.

Steve zacisnął zęby. _Umrzeć_ , _śmierć_ \- nienawidził tych słów. W ciągu ostatnich lat miał z nimi zbyt wiele razy do czynienia, nawet jeśli nigdy nie padły one z ust osoby, do której się odnosiły. Do tej pory, w każdym razie. Tony, na nieszczęście Steve'a, zawsze był jednak szczery, na ten swój unikalny sposób, mówił prosto z mostu i z reguły nie unikał żadnych słów, nawet jeśli miał ulubione, których używał w nadmiarze. Teraz patrzył na Steve'a takim wzrokiem, jakby wiedział, o czym Steve myśli. Wbrew swojemu zwyczajowi nie odezwał się jednak, żeby zażartować ze Steve'a albo chociaż potwierdzić jego przypuszczenia, ale uśmiechnął się łagodnie, w sposób zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla przyjaciół. To wystarczyło - wystarczyło, żeby Steve wiedział, że ma rację, że Tony wie, o czym Steve pomyślał, i że mówienie go męczy albo sprawia ból.

Mimo tego ostatniego Tony w następnej chwili odezwał się, choć nie musiał tego robić, bo właściwie za każdym razem, kiedy w ciągu minionych dwóch tygodni mieli okazję porozmawiać, rozmowa schodziła na ten sam _bezpieczny_ temat.

\- Co nowego? - spytał Tony krótko.

Steve uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem - żaden z nich nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, co miało się stać lada dzień, lada chwila na dobrą sprawę - i rozpoczął długą, niekończącą się opowieść o walkach przeprowadzonych ostatnio przez Avengersów i najnowszych wydarzeniach w wieży. Nie był ich naocznym świadkiem, bo od kilkunastu dni nie opuszczał tego szpitalnego pokoju, ale Sam i Bucky odwiedzali go na tyle często, że był praktycznie na bieżąco, a Jarvis właściwie czuwał w szpitalu razem z nim, choć równocześnie wciąż obecny był w Wieży Avengersów, więc mógł go informować o wszystkim i robił to, może właśnie po to, żeby Steve mógł później przekazać nowiny Tony'emu.

Więc Steve mówił, opowiadał, starał się nie myśleć o niczym innym, ale choć nie miał umysłu Tony'ego, który zawsze zdawał się myśleć o co najmniej kilku rzeczach jednocześnie, nie potrafił uniknąć skojarzeń. Skupiał się na wydarzeniach lekkich, zabawnych, na psikusach, które _młodzi_ robili sobie nawzajem, a czasem, żeby wykazać się szczególną odwagą, albo jak kto woli brakiem rozsądku, również _starym_. Sam i Bucky mówili o tych ostatnich próbach z krzywymi uśmieszkami, które były całkowicie zrozumiałe, kiedy opowieść dobiegała końca i wychodziło na jaw, jak tym razem skończyli dowcipnisie. A mimo to młodzież nadal próbowała, szczególnie właśnie teraz, kiedy Steve'a i Tony'ego, jedynych żyjących spośród oryginalnych Avengersów nie było w domu. Steve domyślał się, że te ich żarty to przynajmniej po części próba niemyślenia o aktualnej sytuacji, o tym, że kiedy Steve w końcu wróci ze szpitala, nie będzie z nim Tony'ego. Dzieciarnia nie straciła jeszcze nikogo ze swoich, niewielu z nich mieszkało też w Wieży na tyle długo, żeby pamiętać Thora, Clinta, Nataszę czy tym bardziej Bruce'a, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki był oryginalny skład Avengersów i prawie na pewno co najmniej większość młodzieży znalazła sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się stało z pozostałymi, choć żadne z nich nigdy nie spytało o to bezpośrednio Steve'a. Może rozmawiali z Tonym, Samem albo Buckym, może nawet z Peterem, ale Steve w to wątpił. Nie sądził, żeby którekolwiek z nich mogło być tak... nietaktowne.

Bruce _odszedł_ pierwszy. Steve nadal nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to się w ogóle stało. Bruce... _Hulk_ , który przeżył upadek z przeszło tysiąca metrów, zmasowany ostrzał Chitauri, _wypluł kulę, którą Bruce wystrzelił sobie prosto w usta_ , właśnie on odszedł pierwszy. Zabiło go to samo, co go stworzyło - Hulka, nie Bruce'a, oczywiście, choć wtedy już nawet Bruce uważał Hulka za część siebie. Zabiła go nauka. Jedna z tych organizacji, z jakimi przyszło Avengersom walczyć o przyszłość Ziemi, zdołała wynaleźć coś, co pozbyło się Hulka raz na zawsze. Bruce tego nie przeżył, ale to akurat Steve'a nie zdziwiło. W końcu Bruce i Hulk byli jednym.

Natasza popełniła samobójstwo. Gdyby Steve wiedział tylko tyle, w to również nie potrafiłby uwierzyć. Ale Steve wiedział więcej, wiedział wszystko, bo choć nie było go przy Nataszy w tej ostatniej chwili jej życia, to był przy niej kiedy trafienie w kark podczas walki sparaliżowało ją od szyi w dół. Natasza przeżyła, ale nie potrafiła się pogodzić z perspektywą spędzenia reszty życia w łóżku, w prawie kompletnym bezruchu. Steve zdawał sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę, miał jednak nadzieję, że z czasem Natasza zrozumie, że nie wszystko stracone - kto wie, może Tony znalazłby nawet jakiś sposób, żeby przywrócić jej sprawność w rękach i nogach. Natasza nie czekała, żeby się o tym przekonać. A Steve nie pomyślał, że tak doskonale wyszkolona i wszechstronna zabójczyni może zdołać popełnić samobójstwo nawet będąc w stanie poruszyć tylko głową. Wyrzucał to sobie przez cały ten czas, nigdy nie wybaczył sobie, że zostawił ją samą w szpitalnym pokoju na te głupie kilkanaście minut, w czasie których Natasza połknęła własny język i udusiła się. Przysiągł, że więcej nie popełni tego samego błędu. Dotrzymał słowa - dlatego Tony'ego nie odstąpił nawet na krok od dwóch tygodni - ale to nie znaczyło, że nie popełniał innych.

Można powiedzieć, że Clint zrobił to samo, co Natasza, tylko w inny sposób. I w pewnym sensie na odwrót. Śmierć Nataszy zabiła coś w Clincie, nie żeby pozostali Avengersi byli tym zaskoczeni. Początkowo Clint wydawał się spokojny, może nawet zbyt spokojny, ale potem... zaczął ryzykować. Zawsze miał świetną wymówkę, jego brawurowe akcje przynosiły efekty i nigdy nie narażały na niebezpieczeństwo pozostałych członków drużyny, ale to, że Clint wychodził z nich cało, musiało być skutkiem ogromnego szczęścia. Bo nie miał na to zbyt dużych szans. Steve wiedział, jak to się najprawdopodobniej skończy, nie potrafił jednak odebrać Clintowi tej możliwości, nie potrafił mu zakazać samobójczych misji nawet jeśli nie raz i nie dwa razy karcił go za nie. Nigdy mu ich jednak wprost nie zabronił przeprowadzać, więc nie zdziwił się, kiedy któregoś dnia Clint z jednej z nich nie wrócił. Znaleźli go i pochowali obok Nataszy. Tylko tyle mogli dla niego zrobić.

Thor po prostu... zniknął. Pewnego dnia, zupełnie niespodziewanie, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Jednego wieczora był, następnego poranka już go nie było i nikt nie wiedział, co się z nim stało, nawet Jane. Steve pocieszał się myślą, że z jakiegoś powodu Thor mógł zostać wezwany z powrotem do Asgardu i nie zdążył nikomu niczego powiedzieć, ale mijały lata i Thor nie wracał. Co więcej nawet Jarvis nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim stało - jak cała reszta wiedział tylko, że Thor w jednej chwili był w Wieży, a w następnej go tam nie było. Niepewność co do jego losu była chyba najgorsza.

Spośród sześciu pierwszych Avengersów zostało tylko ich dwóch. Drużyna istniała nadal, była nawet bardziej liczna niż początkowo - dużo bardziej liczna - ale Steve miał wrażenie, że to już nie jest to samo. Teraz, kiedy umierał również Tony, którego w końcu zaczęło zawodzić serce, miał wrażenie, że zostanie całkiem sam. Znowu. Miał wprawdzie Sama i Bucky'ego, ale to w pewnym sensie było coś zupełnie innego, nawet jeśli Bucky'ego znał jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Śmierć Tony'ego zakończy coś w jego życiu, zamknie kolejny rozdział i Steve będzie musiał otworzyć następny, w którym zostaną opisane losy jego i nowych Avengersów. Ale rozpocznie go sam, jak zwykle.

Spojrzał na Tony'ego, któremu znów opadały powieki, i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Śpij, Tony - powiedział cicho, po czym poprawił koc okrywający przyjaciela, starając się go przy tym nie dotknąć.

Tony poruszył jednak ręką i musnął nią dłoń Steve'a. Zaskoczony Steve zerknął najpierw na rękę przyjaciela, która leżała teraz tuż przy jego dłoni, a potem na jego twarz. Tony uśmiechał się, choć oczy miał już zamknięte, i Steve zrozumiał. Pogładził go po ręce, a potem poprawił koc już bez unikania dotyku.

\- Dobranoc, Tony - dodał, choć za szpitalnym oknem wciąż było jasno.

Potem odsunął się od łóżka, rozparł na krześle i znowu zaczął przygotowywać na to, na co nigdy nie był i najpewniej nigdy nie będzie gotowy.


End file.
